The Past Future
by Vivian Kain
Summary: Details of the downward spiral of Dr. Frank after he left Transsexual, including his relationships with Columbia and Eddie before the creation of the beautiful Rocky.


**Author's Note that I don't feel like writing: Nope, don't own anything, except perhaps the plot. I don't actually own the movie "The Rocky Horror Picture Show" (yet!) but I've seen it many times so hopefully I get everything right. If I mess up facts, let me know. Well, here was go!**  
  
  
The walls of the darkened castle saw everything, and the things they saw in those first months on Earth were filled with violence, erotica, and drugs as its inhabitants experimented with the fruits of the planet.  
  
People came in and out of the castle freely. Some were brought by Magenta, or Riffraff, and others came of their own free will. Still others stumbled upon the castle by accident, looking for a place to stay or a phone, like future visitors Brad and Janet one day would.   
  
The only person that did not take part in the perverse doings of the castle late at night was the master himself. Dr. Frank N. Furter, who was not actually a doctor but a scientist, was rarely seen out of his lab for those months after the initial arrival. Shrieks of triumph mingled with shouts of disappointment and anger within the laboratory walls, and strange lights and flashes emanated from the cursed room.  
  
The laughter didn't begin right away. It became more and more frequent as periods of time passed, and within that first year the laughter might have driven them all insane. It was all they could hear, day and night for weeks on end, the laughter of the beloved doctor that some said was mad. Magenta and Riffraff, the most trusted of the staff, seemed not to hear it. Columbia scratched at the door for many nights, crying and pleading for Frank to let her in, leaving long streaks on the door from her fingernails. But her hero continued to laugh, never stopping, never losing the volume and menace and tone that made the giggle so disturbing.   
  
The night it stopped was the night of the first thunderstorm. It had been going on for what seemed like months, and the sudden silence was perhaps even more eerie. It ceased at precisely 1:03 in the morning, and the quiet was so absolute and enveloping that it woke Columbia from her troubled sleep outside Frank's laboratory door, where she had been keeping her vigil. The house maintained a tomb-like quality to wake the dead for some time, and Columbia could swear she could almost hear Magenta's eyes opening halfway across the vast castle, and Riffraff sitting up quickly in bed.   
  
It was almost three by the time the doors burst open, and Columbia had not been able to fall back asleep. No one had seen the respected scientist since the group had arrived on this new planet, and Columbia was frightened by the wild look in his eyes. She wondered briefly where Magenta and Riffraff were, and if they could save her from harm.  
  
Dr. Frank looked much the same as he always had, although his appearance suggested that he had neglected to keep himself well groomed. His mop of dark hair had taken on a resemblance to some kind of jungle or an animal nest, and it framed his face eerily as he glanced wildly about. His dark lips were curved into a large, crazy smile, and for a moment Columbia wondered if he really had gone mad. He was wearing his lab coat, the one the King had given him before the group had embarked on their journey. His pearls drooped over the neckline of the coat, making Columbia's brain conjure terrible images of her beloved scientist's neck confined within a noose. Fishnet clad legs spread wide apart and the stark white light of the lab shining out behind him, Dr. Frank looked at once terrible and wonderful, and Columbia shielded her eyes from his divine light.  
  
He approached her slowly, his horrible elated grin still firmly in place. He didn't offer her a hand but lifted her easily, carrying her with him while she protested half-heartedly to no avail. She beat her small fists on his muscular back, but he didn't release her small frame as he made his way to the elevator. He took it up several floors, until her reached the private chambers that had been built for him before the castle had left for Earth.  
  
Dr. Frank flung Columbia roughly onto the squashy bed, and she stem the flow of tears that leapt from her eyes at the sight the object of her affection walking, breathing, and God, for once not laughing.  
  
He smiled down at her still, not speaking, not moving. Columbia was feeling slightly exposed, her body swathed only by the glittering cloth she had draped around it like a dress. As his eyes followed her every movement, her nerves began to act up again, making her stomach quiver in fear and desire.  
  
It was several moments before he moved again. He ran a hand through his unruly hair and looked up and around, taking in his surroundings. He unclasped the front of his lab coat, allowing it to fall to the floor in one slow, languid motion and stepped out of it, his high heels clicking on the hardwood floor.  
  
The lights of his forgotten bedchamber were dim and almost romantic in a way, and his eyes glinted brightly with their reflection.   
  
Frank took another step toward the bed, the sequins on his corset winking merrily at Columbia, and she caught her breath. She knew her status as a groupie made her nothing more than a sex toy, but even now she was daring to hope that it was possible for Frank to love her. She had loved him so long, and he had never looked at her like this.  
  
Frank sank onto the bed next to her, and Columbia laid back against the pillows, attempting to turn the fright on her face into a reflection of the desire she felt.  
  
"Frank," she whispered as the thunder rolled overhead. "Frank, come to me, be with me right now."  
  
And in the dark of that rainy night, Frank did.  
  
  
**Well, I apologize for that being short, but I don't have a lot of time right now to make it any longer. I had fun writing it, and I hope everyone enjoyed it. If you did (or didn't) please let me know, reviews are the light at the end of the tunnel! J Let me know if you want more and thanks for reading and reviewing.** 


End file.
